staradairisfandomcom-20200215-history
Frost Core
"The ST-A-C "Frost Core" version 96.4 has been shown to cause harmful, even lethal effects on the neural structure and thought processes of biological organisms, Studies conclude that the Prismatic marble and Rigellian crystal core can cause adverse effects to organisms of higher intelligence, including Natogytts, Viserak, Sniverians, Univor, Vramese, Krovan, Nodacon, Kandlian and even humans.However, further study is nessessary to conclude the specific effects on these organisms and why these effects happen." -UTSEA: Science panel entry for the Frost Core. The Frost core is an Endothermic and Exothermic multi-frequency device, it has been used to destroy cities, Freeze battlefields and control Psi-linked & Pheremone linked species. Project Psion Star Psion Star was a far-wave Psionic amplifier, it's likely usage was to win the war on Sangerrika and force the population into submission, but due to the end of the war in 2453 the UTSEA having lost the war, cancelled the Psion Star program. Project Crystallos In 2489 Unionist Council members appealed to the Kaiser for a safeguard against the Kandlian threat, the Kaiser ablidged and Project "Psion Star" was renamed "Project Crystallos" and continued. In 2490 The first device was created, known as the "Crystallos Wave Spinner" it proved to be a powerful weapon, however 2492 a more powerful version of this device was unvieled. That device was tested by UTSEA: Scientist Lorenzo Jacobs, although initial tests were successful, the device began to rapidly cool and after four minutes of cooling, the device activated on it's own. Lorenzo Jacobs being the only person within a 300 yard radius of the object quickly went insane so much so, the only way to stop his rampage was with a gunshot. Most of the other scientists who had watched from the cameras, were emotionally changed to a lesser extent. In 2492 The UTSEA Set up a phony war with the Krovan empire to test their "Frost Core" device the test was successful, albeit at the cost of 24,000 Krovan lives. On December 7th of 2493 Terran Tourists visting Borelus took pictures of a massive structure on that world, UTSEA scientists were sent to investigate and over time they uncovered the usage of the device. The Device was what was known as an ancient Boreluzian Star Beacon , The Boreluzians had banned the usage of these structures 2000 years previously, however the Terrans had no such rule and contructed their own. The Kanderach Incident The Four Natogytt explorers who survived the attack on Sangerrika fled to the USR Consolate on their homeworld of Kanderarch , at the City of Antieta. Two USR Officers in liason with the Kanderach local government, Sergo Thalsn and Kayin Hardte where present at the consolate as well having made friends with UTSEA: Special Agent: Noemi Cerda a few years previously. However, Within only a few minutes UTSEA ships arrived in low orbit of the planet, the commander "James Rico Hernandez" and his lieutenant Noemi Cerda were in the Harbinger Battleship, "Earth's Fury" within a few minutes the Kaiser gave the order, A previously built Star Beacon was activated on Kanderarch, and a Frost core was dropped, when it reached terminal velocity it too was activated.. The eventual chaos that ensued destroyed the city and killed ALL of it's inhabitants. James Hernandez and Noemi Cerda, realizing what they had done furiously contacted the Kaiser, who responded with his SkyTiger II' s cannons. The Sector Wars The first use of Frost Cores in this war was the extermination of Kandlia on Kanderarch in 2505, the Kandlia were drawn to it, and lost many many creatures in the conflict including a courier named "Spline". The Kandlia and the Viserak during the attack on Kanderarch managed to steal two Frost cores which after the battles of Antarchtos and Aridias we're returned to UTSEA control, they were then used to control the Kandlian Swarm on Borelecava with the Star Beacons as well. Category:Terran Items